


How the Hell Does One Speak English

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Fox's Sander Sides Highschool AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Its short apologies, Japanese Virgil, Multi, Sympathetic Remus, Teacher!Logan, barely any hurt/comfort, transfer-student Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: (Kinda not related to the series but I wanted Virgil to have a turn)Help. Virgil doesn't know English. And hes socially anxious and won't get a teacher to help him.Enter Patton and Logan!!





	How the Hell Does One Speak English

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like Virgil was getting left out so I wrote this!

“No-no! Patton please, I can make up some kind of excuse-just wait!”

“Virgil, Mr. Adler’s really nice! You shouldn't worry so much!”

“No, no he gonna get mad at me and then he lower my grade by ten points! What if he tells moms?! He-she-”

“Shh, Virgil it's okay! Remember that essay a while back? I went through a bump in the road and Mr. Adler gave me an extension! And he gives great hugs.”

“I just-if moms find out I'm failing they’ll gonna contact the principal and then argue with her and argue with me and then I’ll be the...the..._warai-sha_* of school!”

“Virge, you're overthinking things. C’mon! It’ll be fine.” 

Logan looked up as Patton waltzed through the door with a smaller boy holding his hand. Logan recognized the boy to be Virgil Hoyashi, one of the transfer students who moved from Japan. 

“Salutations, Patton and Virgil.” Logan offered a small smile at the duo. “What can I do for you?”

Virgil looked too nervous to talk, so Patton spoke up for him.

“Hiya Mr. Adler! Virgil’s having a bit of trouble with the English assignment, and kinda just English in general. We were wondering if you could help?” Patton grinned at the teacher.

“Of course I can.” Logan nodded and directed his to Virgil. “What are you stuck on?” 

“...” Virgil gripped his pencil and started digging his nails into his hands. Patton gently uncurled his hands. 

“It's okay Virge. Take your time.”

“I...I do not understand a question.” Virgil muttered, setting the papers down on Logan’s desk.

“Oh I see. So you read the passage, yes? So this question is asking…” 

Patton smiled as the freshman warmed up to Logan. It had been hard for Virgil, the sudden move all the way to the other side of the world, and having to be thrown into a new language and culture surely had to be stressful. Patton was glad he could help Virgil become more clear with the place he was living in, and help him make new friends too!!

“Do you understand now? If it's easier for you, you may use a translating device to help you better understand the question. Just remember that you have to answer in English.” Logan sat back in his chair.

“Y-yes!” Virgil said, pausing to get the right words. “Thank you, Mr. A-Adler. Your help was appreciated very-uh-oh-n-no...I-I mean I appreciate your help!” 

Logan chuckled. “Of course, Virgil. If you need anymore help feel free to ask me.”

Virgil gave an unsure nod, turning to Patton as if to say  _ “how did I do?”  _

“See! Mr. Adler’s the greatest teacher!” Patton grinned.

“Oh, why thank you Patton.” Logan smiled and chuckled. “You two should run along now, before lunch is over.”

“Oh yeah!” Patton looked at the clock. “We gotta meet Talyn and Joan and Thomas! Thanks Mr. Adler!”

Patton waved and skipped out the door, Virgil on his heels. But before he left, The boy gave a small smile to Logan.

“Thanks!”

Logan waved back and chuckled. With a reminiscencing smile, he leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. They reminded him of Remus. Not physically or mentally, of course. But the way they talked to Logan made him feel something he hadn't felt until Remus left. It made him feel...good. Like the boys weren't his students, but more like his friends. He leaned forward again, over his work. Was this the feeling his fellow teachers were talking about in the break room? That little jolt of happiness whenever a student brought them something for a holiday?

Whatever it was, Logan liked it. It made him feel like he was actually  _ talking  _ to someone. Not a screen-and-drug-addicted class of teenagers who couldn't care less about the “boring” teacher. Logan got back to work, hunching over his computer. An email popped up in his notifications.    
  
_ Hey my fav teacher evaaaah!! I wanted to see how you were doing!.... _

Logan smiled and quickly read the email before responding.

_ Salutations, Remus! _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If Im being honest, you, SentientMango, are my inspiration.
> 
> That sounds so cheesy. Im serious though!!


End file.
